powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 29: A Mystery!? The Attacking Beast Knight God
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the second of a four-part arc which introduces Dokita Dora Monsters. It introduces Beast Knight God King Brachion, the Zyuranger's new weapon, the Thunder Slinger, TyrannoRanger's Dragon Armor form, and foreshadows the introduction of a great evil. Synopsis As Bandora continues to torment the Zyuranger with new Dokita clay creations, Geki and Burai are sent to retrieve a new weapon to stop them; even if this means facing a vengeful Guardian Beast. Plot As Geki yells for Burai to assist against Dora Franke, Dragonranger is sitting in the timeless room despairing over the time he has left; however hearing his brother's cry, he grabbed his Zyusouken as it glows and opens the door within the chamber instead of sending him to the outside, confusing him. Dora Franke continues to toss and throw around Daizyuzin as it laughs about finishing it off; but it suddenly breaks apart throwing the Zyuranger back to the surface while Geki remains within Tyrannosaurus as it marches away. Back at the destroyed shop, Shinichi's father despairs over the loss property as his son brings out their cart, stating they can still start over and make enough money to rebuild the store, confirming his son's words. Tyrannosaurus continues running with Tyrannoranger trapped inside until he's thrown out onto a field where Burai is, untransforming as his older brother comes to wake him up. Geki sees Burai and wonders where they are, with Burai not knowing but believing God brought both of them to this place. Geki explains to Burai the situation with the Dokiita Clay Dora Monsters and their need to do something, with Burai understanding and figuring they need to figure out the reason they were brought there and escape. But Geki stops him and decides to ask why his brother can't live with the other Zyuranger and why he appears and disappears. Burai worries about how much time he has left and that if he told him that his younger brother would suffer more; so he ignores the question and decides to just start the mission. On the Moon, Pleprechaun wonders if he should get the Nobel Prize for discovering Dokiita Clay as he starts molding a new army of Golems with the clay one after another, placing them in the Monster Maker as Bandora gets excited as how they'll be as powerful as Dora Franke as her new army emerges. At the shrine, the Zyuranger wonder where Geki is at such a crucial moment; Goushi reasons that if the Guardian Beast took him somewhere, it must have an important reason. Mei wonders how they can defeat the new Dora Monster. Back with Geki and Burai, the Guardian Beasts appear before them acknowledging them while stating that the power of Bandora's new Dora Monster is much stronger than imagine and can't be defeated by Daizyuzin's power. Their only chance is for the two to find their own way and help each other as brothers, instructing them that there is a swamp north of the forest where Beast King God King Brachion is sleeping; the two must go and overcome it's challenge to find their way before Bandora is able to invade the planet before vanishing. Confident, Burai states the two of them will save the planet as brothers before running along. At Bandora's palace, the witch prepares to start her new plan while sending forth her new Dokiita Golems to begin it, having the pop out of the sewers chasing the populace. The Zyuranger appear to fight them, Goushi noting the Golem look a little different and they should be careful as the minions surround the Rangers forcing them to use their Ranger Guns on both sides but with no effect. The new team fight them with the Ranger Swords, but the Golems easily crush them, falling apart and reforming into two Golems surprising Mei! Goushi uses his Moth Breaker against another but it too multiplies, overwhelming him as the team tries to figure out how to deal with the Dokiita Golems as they shoot them with their gloves. Tottopatt and Bookback run by with a pillar as Mammothranger ask what they're doing with the vampire stating it's a secret;the Zyuranger keep asking but the Golems attack once again, the team being crushed by the powered minions. As they wander the forest, Geki discovers the swamp where King Brachion is sleeping; Geki soon discovers a ruin with the Guardian Beasts and has Burai follow him towards it. As they approach the alter with a treasure chest on top of it, the ground rumbles and boulders plummet down hitting the duo as a massive brachiosaur approaches them from the fog immediately firing fireballs towards them and forcing them to dodge. Burai realizes the giant is King Brachion as it fires guns towards the duo as Geki realizes this as the challenge the Guardian Beasts wished them to deal with and they have to figure out what's in the chests. The brothers transform and charge but King Brachion keeps shooting at them; while in the city the other Zyuranger continue to be pummeled by the Dokiita Golems and Tottopatt and Bookback continue raising the pillar as Goushi yells for Geki in despair. As Geki hears his cries while fighting King Brachion, he realizes Bandora is making a move; yet Burai states they have to get the treasure chest as well! Tyrannoranger reminds Dragonranger of Daizyuzin's comment: they must overcome the challenge together as brothers and this must be the time. Giving him Ryugekiken, Geki tells Burai to divert King Brachion while he gets the chest, while Burai realizes he won't be protected, giving him in term his shield saying he'll be able to withstand attacks from the giant. Prepared, Dragonranger charges and zaps King Brachion with his brother's sword as Geki charges, climbing the mountain as the Guardian Beast shoots Tyrannoranger until Burai strikes the brachiosaur again diverting it. Ultimately Geki makes it to the chest and opens it, discovering new weapons, celebrating the victory. Elsewhere, Tottopatt and Bookback continue their work while the Zyuranger continue to be befuddled by the new minions, Goushi despairing they may die until two of the Dokiita Golems are vaporized by their new weapons, the Thunder Slingers, being shot by Tyrannoranger and Dragonranger! Throwing them to the other Zyuranger, they use them on the other Dokiita Golems, destroying them all easily. Angered by the new discovery, Bandora once again grows Dora Franke leading to the summoning of the Guardian Beasts to combat it. Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar team up but the monster continues to easily handle them, throwing around Dragon Caesar like a whip and emitting a red gas that stuns them before using his bolts as a whip once again. Geki realizes they need Gouryuzin as they switch formations, but Dora Franke continues to push after them, smashing the team and throwing back their head blade making Tyrannoranger despair in their potential failure. Hearing a roar, Burai tells them to use the Thunder Slingers combined with the Ranger Guns, leading to the team jumping out of Gouryuzin and try the combination, shooting as Dora Franke before Gouryuzin uses Concussive Dragonstrike, appearing to defeat Dora Franke...except it cracks and breaks the skin off it's body, mutating it into a horrific skull-like creature called Zombie Franke that Bandora calls immortal: the more they hurt it, the stronger it becomes! On the moon, the witch proclaims she will defeat them all and take the Earth before the giant fades as the pillar Tottopatt and Bookback stand grows in the center of the city. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Shinichi: *Shinichi's Father: Notes *This is the first time that Geki wears the shield of the Yamato knights that Burai wears; likewise Burai is the first to use his dagger and Geki's sword combined. *At one point, when the other four Zyuranger are struggling on the ground while fighting the Dokiita Golems, Goushi's Ranger Stick falls out of his holster. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode